Robotic graspers are increasingly used to automate the retrieval of items from a warehouse. Typically, a warehouse includes many shelves, each containing a number of bins or totes storing items (e.g., items offered for sale). When an order for items is received, the appropriate items are retrieved from the bins or totes and packaged together for shipment.
Due to the size and shape of the totes or bins, the size, weight, and shape of items in the totes or bins, the variability in size, weight, and shape of items in the totes or bins and due to the relatively tight storage constraints in a warehouse or an individual tote or bin, retrieving an item from one of the totes or bins may be difficult for conventional robotic systems. Often, robotic arms include bulky components, or systems extending laterally from the body of the robotic arm, which make it difficult to navigate confined spaces.